Phoenix Candles
by LittleEnglishLass
Summary: Set after DOTM, the TF's somehow get transported to Qing Dynasty China, and have become human. Elita and Arcee get kidnappped, friends are made, schemes are avoided and a rescue is planned. Full summary, go to my profile. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


**Okay! I HAVE A NEW STORY! YEY! **

**This is a Transformers/Palace crossover, and I don't think anyone else has done it before. Like it says in the summary, I would have catagorised this as a Crossover, but Jade Palace Lock Heart, Palace, Locked Heart in The Jade Palace, Gong and all the other names for this drama, weren't actually on any of the lists. *sad face* Oh well. **

**If you want a full summary and background info, then go to my profile. I'll give you the basics here though.**

**Qing Chuan; **Originally from 21st Century, Qing Chuan was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and accidently got stuck in Qing Dynasty China. There, she was unwillingly selected to be a concubine to the Crown Prince, but convinced him she was a fairy by 'fortelling' that the Yellow River would flood. The Crown Prince tried to make her his wife, and Qing Chuan attempted to escape, but was halted by an argument with the 8th Prince. The 8th Prince got angry with her, and forcefully took her out of the palace, leaving her by the roadside to the countryside.

* * *

**Prologue**

The sun rose gently over the magnificent hills of the landscape, setting the tips of distant, towering mountains ablaze with light. The light scattering of the last stars faded into the pink and red light, and the sky slowly turned a brilliant blue, interrupted occasionally by a soft cloud. A small village was nestled comfortably in the narrow dip of a valley, and farmers, talking with neighbours, set to work in their fields and rice paddies. A river sounded its merry tune, birds sang in their trees and upon the air that they alone commanded. The light drops of the night's rain fell from the willow trees that swayed with a tranquil grace on the river bank, hitting the water with a gentle splash that sent the ripples outwards.

As the day ended, and night fell. The stars filled the sky with their everlasting beauty, and the pale moon surveyed the land with a wise, peaceful gaze. A small breeze rustled through the trees, and the resulting applause of the leaves sounded eerie in the bright light of the dawn. As the sun became high once more, a figure could be seen over the horizon.

Her name was Luo Qing Chuan. She was angry and exhausted, but she knew she had to get back into the city. There she might find work, then at least she could stay alive. If she could stay alive long enough, then maybe she could work out how to get back home. She walked over the hills, passed through the village, and continued to walk, all the way in fact, until she reached the long, long road that lead to the city.

She wandered into the marketplace. It was very busy, and she had to dodge several carts as they rolled by.

_That stupid 8__th__ Prince. _She thought angrily as she stopped for a break, leaning against a white plaster sculpture. _I can't believe I had to walk all night._

"Buns!" yelled a trader, "Buy them while they're still warm! Thick skin with lots of meat filling! Take a look!"

Qing Chuan wandered shyly over. Her stomach was aching with hunger, and the smell from the trader's stall was overwhelmingly good. She took a closer look at the buns, intrigued at how similar they were to the ones sold at the bakery near her house back in the modern world. It pleased her to know that the ancient ways were still practiced.

"Miss? Do you want to buy a bun?" The trader asked. The girl looked rich, with fine robes and expensive trinkets in her hair. "They're really good. How many would you like?"

Qing Chuan was brought back to Earth with a crash. How could she pay for them?

"I..I have no money." She admitted, more to herself than the man.

"No money?" The trader looked frustrated. "If you have no money then don't waste my time, go away."

Qing Chuan pleaded with the man. "How about...I work for you today and you give me a bun as payment?"

"Even if I sold _all _my buns, I can't earn enough to feed myself and another." The trader said, a hint of sympathy in his voice. He saw some guards up ahead. "Miss, don't cause trouble, don't stop me from doing my job. There are homeless hostels near the south gate, if you need help, then that's the place to go. Hurry, before you get arrested!"

Qing Chuan thanked the man and walked away. Homeless hostels might be a better choice actually. She could pick up survival tips. Suddenly, a thick pancake was thrust in front of her.

"Here, eat this if you are hungry." A kind voice said.

Qing Chuan didn't hesitate. She grabbed the pancake and took large bites, wolfing it down quickly, as though she were afraid it would be snatched away.

"Wow! It looks like you're _really _hungry!" laughed the man in front of her. He was cute and wore a better-than average attire.

Qing Chuan made a noise of agreement and continued to eat.

"You're...not afraid I have other intentions?" the man asked, smiling as Qing Chuan shook her head and gestured to the pancake. "Well don't worry, I don't. I'm Gu Xiochun, I own a clothing store on this street. These are some dry rations that my mother prepared for me. But I'm back now, so I don't need them. Here, have the rest."

Xiochun handed her the pancakes wrapped in paper. Qing Chuan grabbed them and mentioned her thanks to him. He laughed and began to walk away. Qing Chuan gloried in her luck for a few moments, and then inspiration hit her. She ran after Xiochun and grabbed his arm.

"Can you help me?" she asked. "I have no-one to take care of me, and you own a store, so you could employ me!" she gabbled in a rush.

Xiochun blinked at her, taken aback by her offer.

"Please!" Qing Chuan begged, going full Oscar winning actress mode on the poor man. "Look how pitiful I am. I initially came here looking for my relatives, but I can't find them. Now I have no-one to depend on, please help me. You're a good person Xiochun, you do good things! I swear I'll do everything I can to repay you! I'll work really hard, and I'm a good listener, I can pick up skills easily! You won't regret taking me on!"

Xiochun looked at her for a moment.

"Okay then." He said cheerfully, grinning widely at her celebration dance. "Follow me then, my shop isn't far from here."

Qing Chuan punched the air. Perhaps things weren't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**Palace is one of my fave TV shows, so I just HAD to write a fic about it! **

**More will be up soon, but DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, OR ELSE! *aims ray gun***

**INVADER ZEE OVER AND OUT**


End file.
